Don't Let me Down
by BrandedInIron
Summary: Yato thought he was doing what was best by severing his ties with Hiyori, but that left her alone to raise their son. What happens when Hiyori comes back after being away for eight years at school. Will their fates once again become intertwined?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at this so be gentle, constructive criticism is great, but for now I'm a very self conscious writer so sugar coat things is greatly appreciated. I have a general plan of what I'm doing with this but I'm kinda just playing with it. So if it ends up crashing and burning thats probably why. Any planing tips you have if you wanna shoot them my way that would be awesome :) I'm not really sure I love the title yet so that may change.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 _ **Brandy**_

* * *

Hiyori's name might as well have been printed on the door with how often she found herself there. She rolled her eyes at her nagging mother fussing over her. Hiyori loved her mom and appreciated that she cared, but this was all a little much. "Mother is it really necessary for me to have my own room, I'm sure there is a patient in the waiting room that actually needs it." Hiyori groaned. "I'm not dying. I just got stitches. Isn't that normally an outpatient procedure? Can't I go home now?"

"Hiyori how did you even get a cut on your back like that in the first place?" Her mother quizzed frantically.

The honest answer would have been that she was cut by a phantom she was fighting that was going after her cord, which is a tail that sprouts out of her back when she slips out of her physical body in to her spirit form that serves as he lifeline. But she couldn't tell her parents that they'd wheel her right over to the psych ward. She looked over to Yato who was standing in the corner unnoticed by her parents. The expression on his face was one she'd only seen a few times. He was down right furious. It was the face that reminded her of when she first met Kofuku and she described him as a scary god. Yato had come a long way from his days as a god of calamity, but that was defiantly not the face of a god of fortune. She gave him a little smile to try and drive some of the scariness away. He just turned to look out the window.

She focused back on her parents. "See I was trying to be sweet and make dinner for when you guys got back from work, but then I slipped. I was kind of spaced out at the time, hence the slipping, and I forgot I had a knife in my hand and I put my arm back to catch my self, and you know…" Hiyori has never been good at lying, but the stories had started coming to her easier, not always quality stories but stories nonetheless.

"Hiyori were you high? Are you on drugs? Is that why you were _spaced out_?" Of course that was the conclusion her mother would jumped to.

"Did that boyfriend of yours give them to you?" Her father chimed in.

"What! No, I wasn't high. Dad Yato is a good guy, he isn't in to that stuff." Hiyori argued, "Clearly I lost a lot of blood, things are a bit hazy. That's just my best account of what happened, I don't really remember all that well." _Well, that isn't getting me out of here any quicker,_ she thought to herself.

"Thats it you're staying here overnight so we can keep you monitored." Her mother said confirming her thoughts.

Hiyori's father wrapped an arm around her mother guiding her out. "All right honey get some rest." He said as they left.

She was finally alone with the seething god. He stood there and continued to stare out the window. Hiyori couldn't understand what he was so upset about. Yeah she got hurt, but she's okay and he took care of the phantom. So why is he so angry? "Yato are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

That got him to look at her. "Hiyori do you realize how close you came to dying tonight? That phantom was less than an inch away from severing your cord. No, I am not okay!" He snapped at her. That wasn't the only reason Yato was upset, he had come to a very painful decision. Hiyori was the love of his life and he wished more than anything that he could spend the rest of his life with her. But time after time she got hurt because of her involvement with him. It was the hardest decision of his life, but he knew had to he go through with it to ensure her safety. He sighed, "You've become too involved with the beings of the farshore. Its time to sever your ties."

Hiyori coughed as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Hearing that was like she was being slammed into a brick wall. "What…" She stared at him waiting for him to take it back. "NO!You can't, you haven't granted my wish! You promised me forever! You took my five yen coin!" He walked up to the foot of her bed and reached in his pocket then tossed her a coin. "NO! TAKE IT BACK!" She screamed throwing the coin back at him narrowly missing his head.

Yukine was standing in the hall waiting to be called in to finish the job. He knew what was about to happen and he knew it was the right thing, but that didn't change the fact that he was about to lose his best friend. A tear form rolled down his face. Yato was in enough pain by himself he didn't need to feel Yukine's on top of that. Taking a deep breath he tried to be strong for his master.

"Come Sekki." Yato shouted. Yukine walked in and transformed into his weapon form. "I'm doing this because I love you," he said quietly looking down to attempt to hide the tears that started falling from his eyes. Yato took a deep shaky breath before he continued, "I the god Yato, hereby sever ties using Sekki."

* * *

Eight years and this city hasn't changed a bit, Hiyori thought. She had just recently moved back home after finishing medical school to start her residency at her family's hospital. Glancing up at the power lines she remembered how she used to bounce about the town on them when she would slip out of her body during class. Thats right Hiyori remembered everything. Yato's attempt to sever their ties all those years ago failed. Most likely because at the time, unbeknownst to either of them, she was pregnant. Hiyori actually found out the morning after that fateful night from some blood work they did while she was in the hospital. She didn't let being a single mother at eighteen hold her back though. She graduated at the top of her class and raised her baby boy. It wasn't single handedly, she had the help and support of her friends and family, but no Yato. They didn't need him in their life anyway.

Raising Ryuki wasn't always the easiest. He was half god after all, and that made things a bit complicated. Hiyori was currently on her way to pick him up from school. He was being sent home from school for throwing pencils at his teacher. She had a hard time seeing him. Hiyori walked in to the principals office to fine her sad little boy sitting in a chair waiting for her. He was a striking image of his father. A little mini Yato. Those same striking blue eyes look up at her as she walked in. "Mommy I'm sorry I didn't mean to be bad, I swear, but she was ignoring me." He cried.

Hiyori sighed and put her hand out for her son to take, "I know baby lets go." Ryuki jumped up and grabbed her hand. "We have to go back to the hospital for a little bit, mommy has some work to do. So you're gonna have to hang out with Grandma in the office, all right?" She said as they got out on the side walk.

Ryuki jumped with joy shouting, "Yay, Grandma will get me meat buns." He was certainly his father's son.

Thats when she noticed something hanging out of his pocket. Hiyori grabbed it and pulled it out to see what it was. There it was Yato's scarf that he had left behind when he left her that night. That magical sent of his wafted through her nose. "Ryuki what is this?" She asked breaking him out of his happy dance.

Busted, he froze like a deer in headlights. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down sheepishly. "Well, you see mom… Thats my fluffy fluff scarf."

"Where did you get– Wait What did you call it?" How could he possible know that, Hiyori thought shocked.

"My fluffy fluff scarf… its soft and fluffy so naturally, I call it my fluffy fluff scarf." Ryuki explained like that was the only logical name for the thing. "I found it a few years ago, back when we were living in the old apartment. I found it in a box in your room that had some pictures and stuff in it." He kicked a rock knowing that he probably shouldn't have been in the box and he defiantly shouldn't have taken something from it. Ryuki had a feeling that there was some significance behind that scarf and his mother's reaction confirmed his suspicions. He hated bringing it up because he knew it upset her, but he couldn't take it anymore he had questions. "Mom…" He started, his big blue eyes staring deeply into his mother's, "Is that my dad's scarf?"

Hiyori's eyes went wide surprised by the question. He is one perceptive kid, she thought. Her eyes welled up with tears and she tied the scarf around her little boy's neck. Pulling him in to a hug, she took a deep breath inhaling Yato's comforting sent from the scarf. She used that comfort to build up some strength, her son deserved answers. Skating around the topic for eight years was enough. And the city wasn't that big, theres a pretty high chance they'll cross paths eventually, the resemblance may go over Yato's head but it wouldn't get past Yukine. And if any of the other Gods that roam about the city caught sight of him they'd probably start a rumor that Yato had reincarnated. "Yes, honey thats your father's scarf." She told him. After she released him they began to walk again. Nodding down at the scarf, she added with a smile, "Thats how he used where it." Ryuki starred up at her shocked to hear her actually talk about his dad. "Come on fire away, I know you have questions. I'm ready." She smiled knowing how happy this would make her baby.

Ryuki's face lit up with joy. Finally the moment he'd been waiting for his whole life. His mind was spinning. Which question did he ask first! He thought about it for a second then came to a decision. "Is he alive?"

Hiyori was shocked that that was his first question. It really showed how little she told him. She gave a little nervous laugh. "I believe so."

" _You believe so_! What kind of answer is that?"

"Well, he was alive the last time I talked to him eight years ago, if that helps at all. You see your father… he lives a rather dangerous life. I'm not saying he's a thug or anything like that he's not in a gang, he's more like a superhero…" She looked down to see if he was buying that line, she didn't see any negative facial reactions so she continued, "And we… umm… parted ways, his friends stopped talking to me too so I had no way to keep tabs on him. I'm sure he's alive though. I just didn't want to tell you that he was for sure alive when I really have no idea."

Ryuki sighed nodding his head, "Life is a crazy thing. You never know what day is going to be your last.

Hiyori laughed at the words wisdom coming from he eight year old. "Whoa there mister philosopher don't go growing up on me. You have to stay young forever, alright kid? Okay next question."

"Hmmm…" He thought for a second, "If you don't know if he's alive or not you wouldn't know if he still lives here or not." He looked up to his mom for confirmation, and she shook her head no, "Okay so what else. Oh, what does he look like?"

"Take a look in the mirror bud," His mother replied.

"Really?" He ran over to a nearby puddle and checked out his reflection. Looking back up at his mom with a thousand watt smile. "No way. Just like me?"

"Way. If there was a picture of him at your age wearing the same outfit as you there would be no way to tell the difference." She leaned over the puddle with him gazing at their reflection. Pulling him in to a side hug she rested her head on his. "I wish you looked a little like me though. Even something as simple as your eyebrows and I'd be satisfied. Sometimes I thing he pulled a little cloning experiment." Hiyori pouted pinching his cheek.

"Oww mom quit it." He shook her off of him and they continued walking. "So what did you mean when you said he was a superhero?"

Hiyori sighed, "Next." Ryuki groaned. "I'll explain it later, just not right know." She could tell he was disappointed by her answer so she tried to lighten it up a little. Gesturing to all the people around them, and said, "We wouldn't want to reveal his secret identity now would we. Okay one last question we're less than a block away." Ryuki stopped. His face was somber. Hiyori did not like the look of this, she could tell it was going to be a rough one.

"Why did he leave us? Was it because of me?" Ryuki asked with tears welling up in his eyes. "Is it my fault? Am I the one that caused your sadness and heart break?"

Instantly Hiyori grabbed him pulling him into a hug, holding him tight as he started to cry. "Don't you ever think that, Ryuki. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me happier than anything in the entire world." She pulled back a little and wiped away his tears. "Your father leaving had nothing to do with you, he left before I even knew you were coming. He thought that, due to his line of work, it was too dangerous for him to be in my life."

"Oh, so he doesn't even know about me."

Hiyori sighed, she was hoping to avoid this. She just shook her head no. "Come on lets go in. We'll talk more later." Taking his hand she started to lead him into the hospital. She looked down at Ryuki and added, "You think you could not tell grandma about the whole your father being a superhero thing."

* * *

"Hello thank you for calling! Delivery god Yato at your service! Fast affordable and reliable!…Sure we can do that. We'll be right there. Yukine come on we've got a job!" And just like that they were at their customers home. "So you wish your dog would stop constantly barking at nothing right?"

The customer was shocked by there sudden appearance. "Whoa, um yeah. You guys really are fast."

"Thank you ma'am." Yato said with a charming smile. "Now we'll take care of the problem you go do what ever you have to do. We'll be out of here before you know it."

Their customer thanked them, gave them their five yen, and was off. "Yato what do you know about dogs?" Yukine asked not understanding why they took the job or how they were going to grant this wish.

"Yukineee come on. We've been doing this long enough you should start picking up on these things yourself." He chided his young regalia. "Clearly there is a phantom pestering that dog causing it to bark all the time. We just need to wait for the dog to start barking, then we get the phantom, then we're out of here. Easy peasy."

So the two boys sat in the living room and started their wait. Sitting and waiting gave Yato's mind the opportunity to wander, something that never ended well. He began thinking about how close this house was to Hiyori's parents house. Not like she was actually close by to him though. He knew that Hiyori was no longer living there. Yato did a bit of stalking of Hiyori after he cut their ties. He knew that she was very upset for a while. Probably because she could feel that something close to her was missing. On top of that all her friends and family knew that they were dating and all the sudden she has no memories of this boyfriend that they spoke of, it must have been confusing. Then all the sudden she was gone. It was sudden for Yato, but in the grand scheme of things it was natural. After people graduate high school they go off to college. But doesn't college only last four years, why has she been gone so long? Maybe she met someone else. Maybe they got married and are living off in some other town. Maybe they've started a family. Yato's thoughts were broken by the shrill barks of the little dog. "Finally! Come Sekki."

The job was quick and easy just as Yato said. After they were done the duo went through town taking out any phantoms that were causing trouble. They came across a small storm brewing over an elementary school playground. "Damn brats bulling each other," Yato muttered before heading over to the playground. "Okay kiddos, whats going on?" He said coming down a slide landing him right in the middle of the group of children.

"Who are you mister?" One little boy with blond spiky hair asked

"Me? I'm the god Yato," He said proudly, as expected they all wore confused looks on their little faces. With his ego hurt, Yato sighed. "I may not be one of those popular gods that you all get taught about, but I'm best friends with some of those big shots, like Bishomon, Tenjin, and Ebisu. So if you guys are being bad or mean I'll go tell Tenjin and you'll fail all your upcoming tests."

There was a collective gasp amongst the group. One little girl with her hair in pig tails came forward, "We're sorry. We were talking about a boy that got sent home from school today. He was throwing pencils at the teacher."

Another one spoke up. This one was a little freckle face girl with glasses. "But it's not all Ryuki's fault Mr. Yato. The teacher was ignoring him! He needed her help and she was ignoring him. It was like she couldn't even see him. Don't get Ryuki in trouble with the gods Mr. Yato, he's a good boy." Well, this is an interesting turn of events, Yato thought. Seems like they have a classmate from the farshore.

Yato told them that since they were saying mean things about their class mate he had to cut the mean spirits off of them with his swords. Worried about getting in trouble with the gods they all complied. The whole thing went very smoothly. Of course the kids we're fascinated with his swords, so he showed off a bit before reverting them back to Yukine. All the kids wanted to play with Yukine and Yato could tell he was enjoying the bit of attention, so he sat back and let him have some fun. There he was alone with his thoughts again. His mind was drifting about what could have been when a woman walked up to the front doors of the school. He could have sworn it was Hiyori but he couldn't trust his mind anymore. Eight years later and he's still seeing ghosts of her everywhere. Soon the woman came back out the doors with a boy. "There he is Mr. Yato, thats Ryuki." Yato looked to see freckles from earlier sitting next to her watching the boy. She motioned for him to come closer with her index finger. Going along with it Yato leaned over. "Isn't he just the cutest?" She whispered in his ear giggling. Yato smiled back at her. "I wanted to ask him to be my boyfriend last week on our field trip to the different shrines around town, but his mom wouldn't let him go." She told him pouting.

The kid that appears to be from the farshore was kept from going to the shrines with his class, interesting, Yato thought. He patted the girls head. "You are to young to have a boyfriend." The god told her with a chuckle before getting up. Yukine took that as a sign that it was time to go and said good bye to the children. "Lets go see if Amane has put herself to any use today." Yato said in an annoyed tone as they walked out the school gates.

* * *

Work had ended up going later than Hiyori had expected. There was a complication in the surgery she got to scrub in for. She was utterly exhausted as she made her way to her parents house to pick up Ryuki. Why didn't she just go home in her scrubs? Wearing comfy clothes instead of her uptight _professional_ outfit would have made her hike across town a bit more bearable. Her friends frequently made fun of her for how much she loved wearing scrubs. It would have been nice if Yama or Aimi would have gone down the doctor route with her. Work is stressful enough as it is, it would be nice to have a friend there. Everyone hates her because her family owns the hospital so they think that she gets special treatment. Granted she does get a little bit of special treatment, She wouldn't have been able to leave and go get Ryuki like she did today if she was at any other hospital.

Arriving at her parents house she leaned against the wall before entering. She remembered that as soon as they left Ryuki would hound her with Yato questions. At this point in her day she didn't think she could handle that. With a deep breath she pushed herself off the wall and walked in to the house. Realizing that if she bent over to take her shoes off she might not make it back up, she decided shed just stand by the door. "Little man ready to go?" She called to her son.

"Mom!" Ryuki ran as fast as he could from the living room to the front door to greet her. After quickly putting on his backpack that was waiting for him by the door, he threw his arms around Hiyori squeezing her tight.

Her mom followed behind him. Giving her a hug, Hiyori thanked her for watching Ryuki for the day. "It getting rather pretty late are you sure you guys don't want to just stay her tonight?" Her mom offered.

The offer sounded so nice. Not having to walk back to their apartment would be amazing. But she could feel her son lightly tugging on the back of her shirt signaling to her that he wanted to go home. She sighed and smiled at her mom. "As much as we'd love to but Ryuki has some homework to get done back home." She looked down at her son with a subtle wink and he nodded up to his grandma.

"Well, education does come first." Her mother cooed. "Have a safe trip home, I'll see you tomorrow Hiyori."

They waved good bye as they walked out. "Lying is bad Ryuki, never do it. Mommy is the only one aloud to lie and it is only expectable for getting out of doing things with your grandparents."

"I understand." Ryuki said smiling up at his mom. "Hey what are my other grandparents like?"

Slick kid, Hiyori thought. "I've only met your father's father and he is not a very nice man. Thats your only question for now though young man. We still need to talk about what happened at school today mister." Ryuki groaned. "Yep. I understand that it frustrates you when you get ignored, but you can't throw things at people. Especially not a teacher! I know you know better than that Ryuki. Speak up to get her attention. Or nicely tap her on the arm."

"But mom, it was like she couldn't even see me!"

"I know bud, and I know that that must be hard and anger inducing, but you can't resort to violence."

She looked around noticing just how dark it was. It didn't help that some of the lights on the street she was on where out. Memories of just how dangerous this city could be at night started to flood her brain. She tried to suppress the fear bubbling in her stomach, knowing that would just attract them. Grabbing her son's hand pulling him close. "Mom?" Ryuki noticed how she was suddenly on edge. Thats when it started.

 _"_ _SMELLS NICE"_

Ryuki's eyes went wide when he heard it. Hiyori sped up their pace. "Mom what's going on?" Ryuki asked frantically. She tried block out all of the voices, even the cries of her son, she needed her mind clear to figure out how they were going to get out of this mess. Of course the day she is carrying no form of self defense. She looked behind them to see if it would be safer to just turn back, only to find a massive dragon shaped phantom following behind them.

"Run Ryuki!" Hiyori screamed as she took off pulling him behind her. What a day to wear heals. For the second time that night she wished she had worn her scrubs home.

Trying to keep her balance as she ran she used her free hand to dig around through her purse looking for her phone. It was the absolute last thing she wanted to do at he time, but it was the only option if she wanted make it out of this with both her sons life and her own. Once she finally had her phone in hand she dialed a number she thought she'd never use again.

She smiled over at her son. "We're gonna be okay. Ready to meet your dad?"

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT**

 **BRANDY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some emotional stuff in this chapter. It'll get lighter eventually don't worry. Thanks for all the feed back last chapter it really helps.**

 **XOXO**

 ** _Brandy_**

* * *

Burping Yato slammed down his now empty can of beer. This is how he coped with the emptiness he felt inside. He'd take care of some jobs during the day then he go back to Kofuku's place and drown himself. Some god he was. How was he supposed to fulfill his dreams of being a popular god in this state? He should have cut their ties back when Tenjin told him to the first time, he thought shaking his head. But he knew that no matter when he did the deed he wouldn't have been able to avoid this heart break. From the moment he met her there was something about her that just pulled him in. She's safe now though, without him she could live a normal life without being associated with the dangers of the farshore. "Yatty it's your turn." It was Kofuku's voice that brought him back to reality. Sitting up he looked down at the table covered in fake money and little plastic shapes. In an effort to cheer Yato up the goddess of poverty had started game night. Tonights game: Operation. He drew his card and lamely attempted to retrieve the "charlie horse" from the man's thigh. Obviously failing within seconds in his drunken state.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much you would do better." The snide remark came from Yukine, which earned him a glare from his master. "I'm sorry but as your exemplar it is my duty to look out for you."

"Well, maybe I'll give Amane the title then," Yato reached over and gave his newest regalia's shoulder a shake, "You won't nag me like that, will you Amane?"

Amane looked down at him in disgust. "Get your sweaty hand off me."

"Guyyyys be nice to your master," Yato whined. Suddenly his phone rang. "What could someone need this late? Delivery god Yat–"

"Yato I need your help right now!"

That voice struck him like lightning. "Sekki, Toki, lets go." Equipped with his regalia he transported to the caller. He stumbled a bit as he landed on the pavement. Yukine's voice was echoing in his head as he was now kicking himself for the amount of alcohol he consumed. Looking around he gathered that he was in the middle of the street in a residential area. Thats when his eyes landed on her. She just as stunning as she's always been. He shook his head, now wasn't the time to be seeing ghost. Trying desperately to focus, Yato looked around looking for the caller. Then Yato heard Yukine gasp and call the last name he expected to hear. Hiyori. His eyes snapped back to what he thought was a ghost and took her in. This was not the Hiyori he usually saw, her hair was a little shorter, her face looked more grown up, everything was slightly different but the same. But how could this happen? How could she be here in front of him? He cut their ties, how could she call him? "Are you real?" He chocked out.

Hiyori took a deep breath to gain her composure. "Yato I know this is shocking, and I'm sure you have questions. But I need you right now, I need you to focus. Don't think about me. Just please help me!" She couldn't help the fear that seeped into her voice.

That was when Yato finally noticed all the phantoms surrounding them. There were so many of them. How did she attract so many? Hiyori had gotten herself cornered between two massive phantoms and a mob of smaller ones. As he turned to start taking them on he heard her whisper behind him, "Don't let me down." That sent him in to high gear.

Hiyori watched as he soared through the air slicing his way through the hoard of evil spirits. Knowing how much just seeing her would distract Yato, she hid Ryuki behind her blocked from his fathers sight by a vending machine and the wall behind them. She did leave some space for Ryuki to watch the action though. "Wow," Ryuki whispered full of awe. One after one Yato slice through the phantoms leaving a trail of red burst behind him. Hiyori watched him carefully noticing he was less graceful than he was back in the day, it almost looked a little sloppy. Was he drunk? Regardless, she knew it was probably the coolest thing her little boy had ever seen. She also noticed that he also had a new regalia, he wore the traditional armor on his arms right over his track suit. Distracted by the show Yato was putting on she didn't notice the phantom creeping out from behind the vending machine. Ryuki bumped in to his mom as he tried to get away from the little monster. When Hiyori turned around to see what happened she instantly scooped him up in to her arms and ran out in to the middle of the street that was now mostly clear except for one large phantom, but not before the phantom licked the whole length of Ryuki's arm. She winced hearing her son screamed out in pain as the blight set in.

The scream stopped Yato in his tracks. He looked back to see Hiyori now holding a child. Where did that thing come from? He thought venomously. Images of Hiyori moving on and starting a family plagued his mind. His god of calamity side as he though of another man being intimate with Hiyori. The urge to kill bubbled up inside him. Taking his mind off the fight left him vulnerable, the phantom took advantage of this and bit down on his torso lifting him up in the air. Fueled by rage Yato stabbed the phantom through its head and then went ballistic landing unnecessary blow after unnecessary blow until there was nothing left to cut. Yato let out a hiss as he finally felt the effects of the blight. Phantoms all taken care of his focus went back to Hiyori. Now that all his fears had been confirmed he had no idea how to talk to her, he could barely even look at her. Her son had been blighted and he knew he couldn't just leave her with him in that state. Walking up to her he put his hand on her arm, a familiar tingling sensation shot through his body when his skin made contact with hers. The feeling almost broke him. She wasn't his anymore. "We need to get rid of that blight," He said his voice empty and cold, before transporting them to Kofuku's.

As they appeared in front of the place she used to consider a second home Hiyori couldn't take her eyes away from Yato. It was just starting to sink in that he was there. She did the thing she swore she would never do and she called him. Now she was finally reunited with the man that she loved and he wouldn't even look at her. "Yato," She started.

"Do you remember where the shower is?" He asked before she could say anything, still not looking at her.

She nodded. After waiting a moment for him to say or do anything, she sighed and walked inside. To say Daikoku and Kofuku were shocked to see her was the understatement of the century. Daikoku's jaw hit the floor and Kofuku was just sputtering nonsense. "Umm, can I use your holy water shower?" Hiyori asked. Kofuku's eye's widened and she stopped sputtering to give her a small nod. "Thank you," Hiyori said before leaving them to go take care of her son. Once in the bathroom she put Ryuki down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You're gonna be okay baby boy." She assured him before she started rinsing off the blight. Letting her mind drift she began to think about what she was going to tell Yato and how to deal with the situation. It's not fair to him or Ryuki to keep them separated anymore. But what if Yato doesn't want anything to do with them.

"Mommy look who it is," Ryuki said. By the excitement in his voice Hiyori knew who it was standing in the door way before she even looked up.

She gave him an awkward smile, "Hi Yato." Again he wasn't looking at her, instead his gaze was fixed on Ryuki. "Why don't you introduce yourself bud," She told Ryuki while ruffling his hair.

Ryuki nodded to his mom then turned to Yato. "My name's Ryuki Iki," He said with a beaming smile.

Yato's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Iki?" So the punk left her? This thought gave him mixed emotions. He was angry that the guy had hurt her. But he was also relived that there was a chance that his fears weren't indeed reality. "So how old are you kid?"

"I'm seven years old," Ryuki said proudly.

He felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. Yato's eye's burning with anger snapped up to Hiyori's. "So you hooked up with someone while we were still together!" He asked furious.

Ryuki's eyes grew wide not understanding what Yato was saying just that he was suddenly angry. Hiyori's palm flew to her face and she shook her head. Yukine who had been standing in the hall watching it all slapped Yato in the back of the head. "Dude, are you really that dense?" The regalia chastised his master.

"Yato just look at him." Hiyori shook her head and laughed. She knew something like this would happen. He was so adamant about how gods and humans couldn't have kids back when they were together.

Squatting down so he was at eye level with Ryuki, Yato looked the boy over. "So you're trying to tell me that this my son?" Hiyori nodded in response. He stood back up throwing his hands in the air, "How is that possible? How is any of this possible?"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Yukine started with a snicker. Earning him a slap to the back of the head from his master.

"Yukine why don't you take Ryuki to go get a snack," Yato suggested.

"But I'm not hungry," Ryuki looked up at his mom.

She sighed, "Just go with Yukine baby."

"But mom, I don't know Yukine, stranger danger."

"It's okay I know Yukine he isn't a stranger," Hiyori tried to reason with him.

"But I wanna stay with you and dad," Ryuki said pouting.

Hearing his son call him dad for the first time made his heart swell. "Well its pretty late and probably way past your bed time so why don't I walk you guys home." Yato suggested. Ryuki looked up to his mother for approval and she nodded.

Making their way through the main room Kofuku launched herself. "HIYORIN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The goddess screamed. "And who's this?"

"This is my son," Yato announced proudly putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"My name is Ryuki Iki." Ryuki introduced himself.

Kofuku hugged the little boy squeezing him tight, "Awww you are just so precious! You can call me aunt Kofuku!" She gushed.

"I don't understand it," Daikoku started, "how did Yato's kid end up so cute? It looks just like him but somehow it's still cute."

"Hey I'm cute!" Yato defended himself.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and catch up, I need to get the little man to bed," Hiyori said. "I promise we'll be back."

Yukine perked up at that, "You promise!"

"Hey you look like my mommy," Ryuki said bringing everyones attention to the other side of the room where Amane was lounging flipping through a magazine.

Hiyori turned to look at the girl. Ryuki wasn't exaggerating, the girl was almost at doppelganger status. She looked around the room, their faces told her that the resemblance wasn't news to anyone. "You must be Hiyori," The girl said with an outreached hand.

Not wanting to have a melt down in front of her son, Hiyori force a smile on her face. "Yep that would be me," She said ignoring the girls hand. "Well, like I said we need to leave." Taking Ryuki's hand she led him out offering a wave on her way out.

Ryuki pulled back agains his mother as she marched down the path away from the shrine. "Mom, slow down we have to wait for dad."

"Oh, don't you worry honey he'll catch up. He's a superhero remember," She tried to hold back some of her bitterness for her son's sake.

"A superhero?" Yato appeared next to them.

"Yeah thats what mom said you were when I ask questions about you and then tonight I got to see you in action! It was so cool!" Ryuki gushed hopping around as they made their way back to their apartment.

"Well, I'm not a superhero I'm actually a god," Yato boast to his son.

"It's a lot easier to explain a superhero to a teacher when he goes running his mouth about how amazing his father is. Saying you're god just makes me sound crazy," Hiyori explained to Yato cooly, "And an eight year old understands superheros much easier than gods."

But Yato was sure he could make him understand, so he spent the rest of the trip trying to explain it to him. Hiyori didn't say a word the whole time. She could tell almost everything was going right over Ryuki's head. As they approached the building she could tell that Yato was shocked. She got quite the inheritance when her grandmother passed away so her and Ryuki never had to worry about finances. On top of that her pretentious mother would never let her only grandchild have anything less than the best. When they got up to the apartment Yato and Ryuki said their goodnights and Hiyori took Ryuki to bed and tucked him in.

Yato looked around the massive apartment while she was gone. It felt homey unlike most apartments this size do, Hiyori had done a nice job filling the walls with nice personal touches to the home. The exterior wall was covered by large windows letting in the glow of the city below and the floors were a light grey hard wood. In the middle of the apartment was the large open concept kitchen, dining and living room. When you fist walk the front door you're greeted by the kitchen area. It had white cabinets and a granite countertops with an island with bar stools on one side. Thinking of Hiyori having a domestic side cooking meals for their son made Yato's heart flutter. After the kitchen there was a small dining area with round black table. To the left a large black leather sectional with an abundance of plush throw pillows separated the living room from the rest of the space. It faced the wall on the left side were a sizable tv hung above an entertainment center housing every gaming system a little boy could dream of. In front of the couch was a fluffy brightly colored flokati rug that made the space feel nice and cozy. There was a hallway on the right side of the room and one on the left Yato assumed these lead of to the bedrooms.

Hiyori thought it was going to be a hassle to get Ryuki to sleep given how excited he was about having his father here and finally meeting him. But as soon as he got in bed she could tell how tired he was, it had been a long day for the little boy. Before he fell asleep she reminded him that Yama would be there when he woke up, because she had to go in to the hospital and make rounds in the morning. He gave her a sleepy nod as his bright blue eyes fluttered close. Giving him a kiss on his forehead she told him goodnight before heading out to the main room.

When she came out she caught Yato lifting up his jacket and shirt peaking at his stomach. "You never took care of your blight did you," Hiyori sighed. Yato jumped at the sudden sound of her voice in the silent apartment. "Come with me," She ordered. Walking through her bed room they went to her bathroom. Hiyori gestured him to sit on the counter. Yato complied hopping up smoothly. With that Hiyori left the room. He took the time to look around this room. The bathroom was gorgeous. Marble everything, with a huge bath and one of those showers with two shower heads in addition to the rain head. Soon Hiyori came back with a jug of water and a hand towel. "Take off your clothes." Hiyori demanded. Yato's eyes went wide. She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to take off your pants they may get wet its up to you." He nodded and stripped down to his capyper land boxers. Waisting no time Hiyori poured some of the water on the towel and went to work rubbing it on the blight. Yato recognized the cleansing feeling of holy water. Why did she have a jug of holy water? He thought.

"As you've probably gathered, I never forgot anything." Hiyori started, "I don't know how. My theory is that since I had part of you growing inside of me so you couldn't cut our ties unless you cut him out of me. And on top of that it probably helped out a bit that you did a really sloppy job. My friends and family still remembered you and I had endless pictures of us and Yukine." She spoke so calmly it scared him. He knew she had to be upset with him, if not for Amane for attempting to cut their fact that she wasn't looking at him as she explained was a big indicator that she wasn't over either of those things. She couldn't keep this up forever, the longer she waited the harder she was going to crash. "As for how we made a baby, it shouldn't be that shocking. There are so many accounts of demigods through out mythology, I don't know why I was stupid enough not be okay with not using protection. There aren't any records of shinto demigods but I wouldn't put it past heaven to hide any that came to be though."

After a pregnant pause, Hiyori continued. "Parenting is scary. Every action you make has some sort of impact on the type of person that they'll grow up to be. It's up to me to make sure he knows the difference between right and wrong. The have books and classes and stuff on parenting normal kids, but there is absolutely nothing on raising one who's father is a god! I had no idea what I was dealing with, what god like qualities he was going to have. I still don't know everyday is a mystery." Taking a shaky breath she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "His teacher has a hard time seeing him, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do Yato." Yato felt tears land on his chest.

Finally finding his voice Yato spoke for the first time since Ryuki went to bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I could have helped you. I could have helped him! I know what its like to grow up being unnoticed."

She curled her fingers into a fist around the towel and pressed it in to his stomach. "Don't you act like the victim. _You_ left _me_! You did the one thing you swore you would never do! How could I trust you to be involved in my sons life after that? I couldn't bare it if you crushed him like that."

"I would never."

She scoffed at that. "I've heard that before." Taking a deep breath she was taken over by his intoxicating sent. This made her realize just how close they were, her standing in between his legs, head on his shoulder, hand on his stomach. It reminded her of intimate times they had together in the past. Dropping the towel she spread her fingers on his abs taking in the sensation of her skin touching his, enjoying the feeling of his defined muscles. He actually did some working out over those eight years, she noted. Thats a shock with how strictly he stuck to his old routine of just eating and sleeping. Maybe he changed for that girl. She lifted her head off his shoulder to find his face just a few inches from hers. His eyes were locked on her lips. The tears started rolling down her cheeks. She leaned in closer her lips just a breath away from his. "I hate you," She whispered before he closed the distance between them. His hands gently cupped her face. Their lips moved in perfect sync like they hadn't spent a day apart. She reveled in the softness of his lips on hers. Pushing him back she whispered, "I love you." Sliding off the counter he walked her back pining her against the wall behind her. His one hand pulled her face back to his as the other slid down to explore her body. Her fingers dug into his abs as she deepened the kiss, her other hand went to his back to pull him closer to her. She groaned in pain as the blight from his back spread to her hand. The tears began to pour. "I hate that I love you," She sobbed, "Eight years after you broke my heart and I still haven't been able to move on. Even after I find that you went out and replaced me I still…" she trailed off before pushing him off of her with her clean hand. Going back over to the counter she cleansed her hand. Yato leaned his head against the wall taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Hiyori picked up the towel covering it in fresh holy water before going to work on Yato's back.

The sudden feel of cold water on his hot skin shocked him. She worked diligently in silence. His mind was going crazy over her confession. She may be angry now, but she still loves him. There's still hope. When he felt all the blight disappear he spun around and grabbed her face before she could get away. Leaning his forehead against hers he stared deeply in to her beautiful eyes. "I love you Hiyori. I'm sorry I messed up big time. Amane means nothing to me. Yukine was nagging me to get another regalia and I found her and she happened to look like you. I missed you and thought I was never going to see you again so I jumped on the opportunity. I'm sorry I hurt you. I thought I was doing what was best for you, I only wanted to protect you."

Hiyori closed her eyes. "Yato I think its time for you to go," She said. He nodded and dropped his hands. She followed him to the door. As he walked out she told him, "I'm not going to stop you from being in Ryuki's life, unless you give me a reason to. But I don't know if things between us can ever be the same."

He turned back to her. "I'm going to try my hardest every day for the rest of my life to change your mind on that," He said his bright blue eyes glowing with passion. "Hiyori," He called as she started to close the door, she stopped and peeked her head out to look at him, "I missed you."

With that she closed the door on him and leaned against the door. Slowly she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She sat there numbly for a few minutes. Then it happened the moment that had been building up for the past eight years. The flood gates burst. All the emotions she pushed down over the years came pouring out in heavy sobs. Her breaths became sharp and painful as she let it all out. She put her face in her hands to try and muffle her self so she didn't wake up Ryuki. It was no use soon enough she heard the pitter pater of little feet. Hiyori hid her face behind her knees as she tried to compose herself. Instead of coming to her like she thought he would she heard him walk into the kitchen. Then there was the sound of either the fridge or the freezer opening. Next she heard the sound of him jumping up and down, and after a frustrated grunt there was the sound of foot steps again. She thought he was finally coming over to her until she heard the horrid sound of one of the dining room chairs being dragged across the floor. Once the screeching stopped there was the pat pat of him stepping up to stand on the chair. Something was removed from the freezer and the door was closed, then there was the sound of a drawer opening and the rustling of silverware.

Hiyori wiped her eyes and looked up to see her little boy walking towards her with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. She repositioned so she was sitting crisscross and Ryuki sat down in her lap. He handed her a spoon before opening the tub and digging in. "Whats wrong mommy?"

She kissed the back of his head, "Nothing now sweet heart."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know how you feel about it. What do you like about it? What don't you like about it? What would you like to see me put in? It'll get more up beat eventually Hiyori isn't very good at staying mad at Yato.**

 ** _Brandy_**


End file.
